Power Rangers: Space Recon Delta
by masquradeXD
Summary: Five years after the Red, Blue, and Yellow SPD rangers sacrifice themselves to save the city against unknown invaders, the surviving rangers recruit five gifted teens to become part of the new rangers. The Space Recon Delta, a secret organization, that unlike SPD are not police but spies. Together the rangers must protect the city shield, and take down the Vallanos army.


**I don't own Power Rangers.**

_Year 2030_

It was a nice day in the City. The kids played around in the park, families went out and had fun. Couples displayed their affections publicly. It seemed that for at least this day, everything was perfect. Until the city stood still, as everyone saw the spaceship fly overhead. In those few seconds everyone thought, what was going on? Were they friendly? Was this an invasion. In the last years, aliens had integrated into the Earth, but this was new, no one had ever seen these.

Ten seconds after the Spaceship nearly blocked out the sun in the city, the alarms of the S.P.D station started ringing, and out came the power rangers, ready to protect their world.

"Rangers, let's go!" Said the #1 S.P.D Red ranger, Liam, a tall sort of mocha skinned guy with dark haired kid, whom quickly after seeing the spaceship had already morphed. Behind him came the female, #2 Blue Ranger, Alisha, a African-American girl, with long black braided hair. Next to her was the #3 Green Ranger, Z, who had been promoted to the Green ranger. #4 Yellow Ranger was a red haired male named, Scott. The 5# Pink Ranger was not there, but in came the #6 Black Ranger, Marcus, an Africa-American male.

The rangers all got in their respective rides, the ones that if put together would create the great Deltamax Megazord. The Delta runners were the pieces that formed the megazord.

"Avoid attacking! We react as I say." Commanded Liam as they waited. The wait felt like an eternity, but after ten seconds, a giant beam started to form in the center of the giant space ship, a green menacing ball grew bigger and bigger.

"What the hell is that?" Alisha asked in disbelief.

"Wait.. I think it's-" Marcus said but was cut off as he looked in shock, when the ball shot a thick beam towards the S.P.D station that got exploded. The minute they realized what had happened to their home, all their hearts gave a loud thud to the chest as they were left speechless, everyone but Scott, who managed to yell "NO!" continuously.

"Cruger, Cruger!" Liam called, going for his radio. After a few seconds of silence, they heard, "I-I'm fine. But.. I can't say the same for the rest... Liam. Protect the city." they heard form the doggy commander.

Then the signal was cut as Liam was sent quiet.

"Liam." Z, called. "Liam. What do we do?"

Liam closed his eyes. "Guys." He said. "We give our lives to protect this city. Think quickly."

"I know how." Marcus said. "We can from our Megazord, and then get to the height to knock the spaceship out of the city."

"But how will that stop it from coming back?" Scott asked.

The rangers thought quickly. "I know how!" Z said. "In the underground Lab for the S.P.D, there is a computer that can turn on the shield to the city."

"Alright." Liam said. "Scott and Alisha stay with me. Marcus and Z, give us the control of your zords and then head to the Lab. Keep the civilians safe too."

Z looked outside the window from her zord. "Liam..."

"No, Z. This is the way Jack and Sky would've done it... Let's do this." He said, and everyone nodded and took their missions. Z and Marcus used their SPD phones to send over the control of their Zord's to Liam. The three remaining rangers quickly then formed into the Megazord.

"Deltamax Zord, ACTIVATED!" The three remaining rangers yelled said, as Z and Marcus quickly powered down. Marcus looked up at the zord, debating on whether or not he should go.

"C'mon Marcus." Z said, looking at the Zord one last time, as she grabbed the Black Ranger's arm and grabbed him, and took off running towards the destroyed building of SPD.

Meanwhile, the SPD rangers that were on the Zord, who were Liam, Scott, and Alisha were all dying of nerves as they walked as fast as the Zord could. "Alright guys." Liam said, "Lets go!" The Zord punched the hovering ship sending it flying back. But surprisingly it didn't get destroyed as any other space ship would. It seemed fairly strong.

"That's impenetrable?" Liam asked, confused. But then before his question could be answered, and a shot went from the ship, knocking the Zord several meters back, which for the Zord was like feet.

"C'mon guys!" Scott yelled. "We have to do this!" The Zord took it's position again.

"Lets power up our shield! Maybe knocking it against the ship can blow it back." Alisha suggested. Liam closed his eyes, even though you couldn't see it, but with the tension you could feel it.

"Alright!" Liam exclaimed, flipping his switch on his control panel, as the green force field powered around them. "We don't have much time before the Zord powers down."

The Zord went faster than it had ever gone before, the space ship shooting at it, but the shots being deflected. That wouldn't last long though, as the spaceship not only wasted the Zord's energy, but the more damage it took, the more it weakened. Once it is completely down, the Zord would be destroyed.

The Zord gave a giant leap, and tackled against the spaceship, the blow from it sending them miles back. Even though in pain, the three rangers in the Zord were still clinging on for life, barely. There was a crack in Liam helmet that revealed his left eye, which seemed to be tearing up. It wasn't surprising, the things that had happened in the last hour of fighting.

"C'mon Z. It's up to you guys now!" He managed to say into the communicator.

_"I'm on it!"_ Z said.

"_I'm_ on it?" Alisha echoed confused, thinking Z was with Marcus.

**Power Rangers: Space Recon Delta**

Z and Marcus took off running down the streets right after having left the Zord's, and powered down. Z was ahead of Marcus, who every few minutes stopped to knock out a few aliens that had transported off of the Spaceship. They were sort of robotic, rather than alien. Foot soldiers that were robotic, but moved like a humans. They had claw hands, which had resulted in Marcus getting several tears on his uniform, and deep bleeding scratches on his body.

"C'mon on Marcus!" Z yelled, turning to the African-American who was more concerned in saving civilians from a bad end, than to getting to the destroyed SPD building.

"You go on ahead, I'll protect the civilians!" The boy shouted. Z quickly stopped to look at Marcus, who was saving numerous civilians at the same time.

"You'll die!" Z warned, not wanting to leave.

"I'd rather have my life end than any of theirs!" Marcus yelled back, taking out his phone/morpher and yelled. "SPD! Emergency!" He yelled as his phone opened, the doggy logo then projecting his black SPD uniform, and sort of transporting him into the SPD morphing grid. He quickly somersaulted into the uniform, the energy from it forming around his body as he knelt down to let the process finish, and in a second the helmet transported on him. He quickly jumped up and exclaimed "SPD Black!"

Z took a deep breath as she looked at Marcus, not knowing if she was gonna see him again, she ran over and hugged him.

"Get over there Z, the less you take, the more probability we'll all survive." He told her, then getting into his stance to fight. Z looked one last time as she took off running, leaving Marcus to attack the foot soldiers.

Z looked to her front to see the wreckage of the SPD building just a few blocks away from her. There was no time to lose. She looked to her right to see a motorcycle. She got on it and went as fast as she could.

As she quickly got closer, the street between her and the brought down SPD building, was crawling with the foot soldiers. They're gray like bodies all made them identical except one, whose body was red. She figured it must be the leader of the foot soldiers. She went full seep, taking out her SPD pistol, shooting each one that got close to her. Then a naturally built ramp, from wreckage, she jumped over with the motorcycle, shooting the foot soldiers below her.

"Burglars! Retreat!" She heard. So that was the name for the foot soldiers.

She went through a clear way to the SPD building and then she jumped off of the motorcycle, running past the burning rock and parts of the SPD HQ. She quickly found the way down, taking the stairs there. She could hear the doors open and Burglars running after her.

The green ranger opened the airlock doors to the lab. She looked around to see the giant screen in the middle of the room, that showed the whole city live. She looked at the screen. She could see the Megazord on the ground, as she tried her best to believe it was not what she thought. But then she heard.

_"C'mon Z! It's up to you guys now!"_ Liam's voice sounded from her communicator.

"I'm on it!" Z said, looking at the keyboard, quickly typing. Around, until her screen said. 'City shield at 1%'. Z sighed of relief, and sat back. But that was cut shot when she heard banging on the lab door. She got to the moment where she was annoyed now. She stood up and looked at the door, taking her pistol out. The banging grew violent and violent until it stopped. Z raised an eyebrow of confusion, looking at it. Until the door was opened.

In walked in a limping, powered down, Marcus with a broad smile on his face. Z quickly ran and hugged him. Marcus laughed a bit, and looked at the screen.

"You did it!" He exclaimed. It was now at 15%. But a exclamation mark, in a circle appeared to the right. "That's weird." Marcus said. Z turned from Marcus' chest, to see the exclamation mark. She walked over and clicked it, then read the information.

"There are little tears in the force field. They'll reveal themselves during points in time. It won't completely block out the city, but most of it." Z said.

"Are any of the tears big enough for the spaceship to get back in the city?" Marcus asked. Z looked around at the projection of the shield.

"No. But there will be enough if any intruders want to come. But that's for now we don't know if a tear big enough will reveal itself." Z told Marcus.

Marcus nodded. "That's okay, that's what we're here for." He told the green ranger.

Z grabbed her SPD phone and then said, "Shields are going up, make sure they don't come back in."

_"Alright!_" Liam exclaimed through the communicator as if he was in pain.

"I'm going to go find Cruger." Marcus said, then leaving.

**Power Rangers: Space Recon Delta**

The rangers in the Megazord regained consciousness, and quickly made the zord stand up. "We did it guys." Alisha said smiling broadly inside her helmet. The helmets stood proud, but that moment was quickly cut short when Scott saw something in the distance, since his power was to look and hear into the distance.

"Guys." Scott said. "They're getting ready to shoot."

"And the shield isn't up yet." Liam said.

"From what I see every thirty seconds a percentage of the shield goes up. It's at 80%. They take a while to recharge for their beam. So if we can find a way to stop this, we have enough time for the shield to go fully up." Alisha said.

"But how do we stop it?" Scott asked.

Liam stopped to think for a moment, and then took off his helmet and looked back at his teammates. "Guys..." He said.

"Don't." Alisha said, as she took off her helmet and smiled at Liam. "I know."

It took Scott a moment to realize what was happening, but then he took of his helmet with a grin on his face. "Let's do this".

_"What're you guys doing?"_ Z said through the communicator.

"What we have to do to save the city." Liam said. As the Megazord walked out of the city step by step. It seemed like the Megazord was taking each step, as each of their hearts gave a loud thud. The civilians and Burglars were all still, looking at the Zord. As if everyone knew what sacrifice the Power Rangers were going to make.

_"Don't do this!"_ They heard Marcus' voice from the communicator exclaim. _"There has to be another way."_

"No. It's the only way." Liam responded.

_"What about jumping out of the Zords right before it hits?"_ Z asked through the communicator.

"No. We can let our Zords take a sacrifice we wouldn't take." Said Liam. "It's final." The Zord had finally reached the outskirts of town, ready for the beam to hit it. Liam took a deep breath as he looked back at Scott and Alisha.

They all closed their eyes. "Cruger. You still there." Liam said.

After a few seconds, the response came. _"Yes, Marcus just found me."_ Cruger responded.

"Do us a favor. Don't let SPD die like this." Said Liam.

"Don''t mourn us.. At least not for too long. This city... It needs Power Rangers." Alisha responded.

"And learn from our mistakes. Keep us.. Discreet." Scott said. Then the three looked straight, and then the sound of the beam shot at the Megazord.

Z, Marcus, and Cruger were all in the Lab, as they listened to the painful screams of the three rangers, until the transmission was lost and there was more sound. Z quickly turned around and cried into Marcus' chest, who stood shocked and in disbelief of what had just happened. Cruger looked down, as he turned around to leave.

**Power Rangers: Space Recon Delta**

_Year 2035_

It had been five years, since the events that had unfolded on what the city called A-Day. Arrival Day. The city was had banded to together and had helped each other through the tough time.

There was no more SPD, there were just normal authorities. The Spaceship stood in the same place the Megazord had thrown it five years ago. Those Zords were buried underground by the surviving black and green ranger. For the last five years, there had been no power rangers.

But the happiness of the city, wouldn't last long.

Inside the spaceship, which looked like the corridors of an Egyptian tomb, something was brewing. "It's time." A sinister, snakey, chilling voice echoed the halls. In the middle of the spaceship, right above the cannon that shot the lazers that brought the end to the SPD and three of the power rangers.

In the middle of the spaceship, was a moving projection of a large red, disembodied, transparent skull.

"Yes, Messiah." A female voice said. She was a tall, long dark haired female with blue eyes. Goggles were strapped to her head, while she wore a sporty silver tank top that went from her higher chest to the end of her ribs, her stomach revealed. Then long black silk pants. Her utility belt consisted of three different guns, and a sword was strapped to her back.

Next to her twin brother, a tall short dark haired man with blue eyes. His outfit consisted in a tight black shirt, covered by a silver vest. To his back there were two swords, and had a large rifle in his hand.

"Star." Messiah said looking at the female. "Shadow." Then turned to the male. "Today is the day."

Star and Shadow looked at each other, sinister grins growing on their faces. "Today is the day, there will be a big enough tear in the city's shield for us to enter and take over and complete our mission to steal the city's energy."

"What do you want us to do, master?" Shadow asked.

"Your mission is simple. Stall, make sure no one can stop us once the plan is in motion. We will only have 30 minutes to go in." Messiah told them. "For help, you are being joined by inventions AS-AP, 2-FAST, and Dual-Bot." Messiah said as from the ground came out seven foot metallic boxes. Each one opened, and after smoke came out, three giant robots came out. They were colorful. AS-AP's color was yellow with black highlights, 2-FAST was red, with white highlights, and Dual-Bot was black with silver highlights.

"Today is the day, in which we begin our first step. By taking the Energy in this city, we become unstoppable."

**Power Rangers: Space Recon Delta**

"Get back here, Parker!" An angry store clerk yelled as a tall, African American boy, with curly black hair ran out of the store. He was clothed in a black shirt, that was covered in a red, unzipped hoodie, he also wore a pair of nikes, and cargo pants. He was carrying a few things in a bag that surely weren't paid for. He ran faster than a normal person would, you could almost say he was teleporting, even though it was a genetic trait he had gotten. Not sure where from, but he did. The store quickly out, but couldn't find him.

Around the corner though, the boy thief laughed and turned to run, until he ran into a long, light brown haired girl. She wore pink short shorts and a blue tunic that went over one shoulder. She had been walking around with other girls, until the African-American boy had bumped into her.

"Sorry!" The African American boy said, looking at her while they were both on the ground. They shared a smile before the clerk saw him.

"There! Get back here!" The clerk said running, with what could be more employees.

The boy got back up and grabbed the bag. "Gotta go!" He said and ran away. The girl stood up, and laughed a bit, her friends joining her.

The boy seemed to do his sort of teleport, super speed run again, till he got to a dark part of the city. The drug dealing, poor part of the city. He went towards a corner, and walked into a run down apartment building. It wasn't completely run down, there were people in there, people lived in there.

He walked to one, where the door was already open. Seeing the rest of the part of the city, this house seemed like a mansion. It was clean, and the light really went in there. He walked over to a bedroom, which belonged to an old lady, who sat up right on the bed.

"Kelvin!" She smiled as she saw him.

"Hey there Aunt Marie." He said to her. She wasn't really his aunt, but a friend of his deceased mother. So there was the boys name, Kelvin Parker. He dropped the bag right next to the elderly female.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Just some food, and medicine." Kelvin told her.

"How did you get that?"

"Bought it."

"With what money?"

"Just some..."

Aunt Marie seemed sicker than she was now. "Kelvin." He told her. "Did you steal it?"

Kelvin sighed. "It was for a good cause." He told her.

"You have to stop this, Kelvin! Your mother wouldn't want this life for you." Aunt Marie said. Kelvin didn't know how to respond, he just shut his mouth.

"My brother.. He's principal of a school uptown. I convinced him to let you in." She told him.

"What?" Kelvin asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Aunt Marie responded.

"I'm not going to school." Kelvin said.

"Please, Kelvin. Do this for me." Pleaded Aunt Marie. Kelvin sat down and sighed.

"It's better if I take care of you." Kelvin said.

"No. I can live better, with no stress if I know you're getting an education, and not living this life or on the streets anymore." Said the elderly female.

Kelvin sighed, as he looked at his Aunt Marie one last time.

**Power Rangers: Space Recon Delta**

Inside a giant school, that looked fairly likea Museum from the outside, a blond boy, wearing a yellow shirt, with a black vest and skinny jeans walked down the halls with his guitar strapped on the back. His backpack was on his hand, and stopped right next to a red headed girl, who was wearing a blue blouse, black jeans, and high heels.

"Emily Mason." The blond boy said in a flirty manner, leaning against the red haired girls locker.

"I thought I told you to never say my name like that again." The redheaded female said, whose name was Emily, getting her books and putting them in her backpack, then getting hair out of her eye to look at her friend. "It means something."

"What exactly does it mean?" The blonde boy said.

"It means... That Jordan Alexander want's something. What do you want, Jordan?" Asked Emily.

"Me?" The blond boy, Jordan. "I don't want anything." He said, purposely showing that he was lying.

Emily glanced at Jordan, who then begun to laugh. "Alright," He said looking at her. "Could you put my name on your project, just this once?"

"You said that last time." Emily complained.

"C'mon. Please?" He said, getting on his knees.

Emily looked around and sighed. "Alright..." She said. Jordan quickly picked her up and hugged her. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Let's head to class, love birds." An Asian boy, wearing a green shirt with white sleeves and blue jeans said. He had medium length shaggy hair, and was taller than the others.

"Whadda ya know, the famous Axel Chang is talking to us." Jordan said looking at Emily, whom giggled a bit.

"Shut up." Axel told Jordan, as the three exchanged a laugh and all walked into the class.

The three went inside class, where most of the seats were filled and everyone was talking.

"Dang bro. Look at what Tina Di Maria wore today." Axel said, pointing at a tall dark haired girl, who was the same girl Kelvin had bumped into the other day. She was wearing the same pink short shorts, and a blue tunic that went over her shoulder.

"Love those pink shorts." Jordan said, staring as if he was mesmerized.

"Perverts." Emily said, as Jordan and Axel laughed.

As kids in the class talked and goofed around, that all went quiet when the teacher walked in. He was a tall African-American, who had an athletic build to a point where it seemed that he wasn't a teacher, but a pro athlete. He was followed by another African-American boy who had a medium curly afro, wearing a red shirt that was tight, and jean cargo shorts.

"Hello there kids." The teacher said.

"Hey there Mr. Rose." The kids in the class responded.

"Class, I would like you all to welcome our new student, Kelvin Parker." The teacher said. Kelvin looked around the class, until his eyes met with Tina's, whose friends were whispering into her ear, probably some things like 'It's that kid we saw the other day!' But Tina was ignoring, she was just looking at Kelvin, winking and smiling. Kelvin grew a small grin before he looked back at his teacher.

"Kelvin, go over and sit next to Emily." Mr. Rose said. Kelvin did what he was told and sat next the redheaded girl.

"Hi." Emily said smiling. Kelvin smiled awkwardly and said, "Hey." To Emily.

**Power Rangers: Space Recon Delta**

The bell rung and Kelvin was the first one out of the class, followed by Axel, Emily, and Jordan who were talking in between themselves. Behind them came Tina who was talking to her friends. She quickly departed from them as she saw Kelvin stop by a locker. He seemed he was struggling.

Tina walked over towards Kelvin and said, "You're supposed to do it this way." Then she took the lock and started moving it, looking at the combination Kelvin had written on a paper. Then she opened his locker.

"Uh." Kelvin said looking at her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now you owe me two favors." Tina teased, in a flirty manner.

"Two?" Kelvin asked.

"Yeah. One for the locker, and one for not telling the store clerk which way you went." She responded.

Kelvin laughed lightly, "Alright I'll give you that." He said. "But it's not like they could've caught me."

Tina looked confused and a bit surprised at that statement. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Nothing." Kelvin responded, realizing he was going to say too much.

Tina shrugged it off, thinking maybe it was just an attempt at being arrogant. "I'm Tina by the way." She told him.

"Kelvin." The boy dressed in red responded.

"What brings you to our school, Kelvin?" Tina asked looking at the boy as she accompanied as they walked out the school into the courtyard.

"Eh.. Family matters." Kelvin said, not knowing how to respond.

"What kind of family-" Tina said but was cut off by a scream. Kelvin quickly looked to his right, where the scream had come from and saw a bunch of robotic creatures going towards the school.

"What the hell?" Kelvin asked. "I've seen these before."

"Those are Burglars. I saw them on A-Day.." Tina said, as she looked like she was going to remember something but then decided not to. Kelvin quickly ran towards the Burglars, leaving Tina confused.

"Where are you going?!" Tina asked.

"To help these people out!" Kelvin yelled back, as he quickly jumped and dragon kicked one of the Burglars, sending sparks out. Then some of the twenty burglars remaining surrounded attacked Kelvin, who put his hands on the ground and quickly spun his feet around as if he was a tornado and took out seven that attacked him.

Tina stood still as she looked impressed. But then she saw more incoming, and after a quick count, she could see there were thirty now. She ran straight towards Kelvin.

"Pay attention, Speedy." She said, as Kelvin quickly cupped his hands. Tina jumped off of Kelvin's hand and launched high in the air, doing a few flips and taking out four Burglars as she landed gracefully, doing a crane pose.

"Ballerina." Kelvin nodded as if he was approving. Then he took off running towards her as he joined her in a fight. As they fought, Jordan, Axel, and Emily ran out of the school in a panic along with the others. They all stopped to see Kelvin and Tina fighting off the Burglars bravely. Behind them, Mr. Rose quickly looked too, surprised.

Axel was the first one to run towards the Burglars with his skateboard, jumping off it and punching one of the burglars.

"Crap! I don't know Martial Arts!" Axel realized, as he did his best to block hits, even though he was getting hit more than he hit.

"Let's help him!" Emily said running quickly towards the Burglars, and Jordan running behind him. Emily quickly jumped to help Axel, taking out the ones who were attacking him, while Jordan attacked the ones remaining. After finishing off the ones surrounding them, Tina and Kelvin joined in on finishing off the ones around Jordan, Axel, and Emily.

"We had them under control." Jordan said, in sort of a jealous tone.

"Looks like it." Kelvin responded, before he punched at a Burglar behind Jordan that the blonde boy hadn't noticed.

"Luck." Jordan responded.

"Sure." Kelvin reassured him in sarcasm.

The five quickly looked around at the bodies of the burglars, which were motionless, and sparks flew out of them. But that was cut short when two strangely dressed figures approached them. One appeared to be male, dark short hair, bright blue eyes and armed with a rifle in his hand and a sword strapped to his back. The girl had long brown hair, bright blue eyes, and three guns on her belt. She also had dual bladed swords in each of her hands.

"Look at these guys, Star." The male said. "They weren't part bad."

"Well, Shadow." The Female said. "Let's see how they fare against us."

"I'll take you two out by my self." Jordan said, running towards the two and fly kicking at the male, whom stopped it without effort and punched great speed repeatedly, blowing him back.

Emily and Axel ran over to check over on Jordan.

"Lets see how this one fights." Star, the female said, pointing at Kelvin. The boy quickly smiled, and used his ability, and seemingly transported next to the girl and stealing one of her guns. Though he wasn't really transporting, just running really fast.

"How did he-" Jordan said, looking up, as Axel and Emily looked surprised. Tina smiled, having seen him do that before. Mr. Rose, who had been watching, smiled.

"What the-" Star said looking, as Kelvin quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran away from her. Tina frowned, and Star quickly began to blush. "How dare you?!" She exclaimed, swinging at him with her swords. Kelvin quickly blocking each one, and moving around. But eventually, since Star was the better fighter, she gave him a kick to the chest.

"Don't just watch!" Shadow exclaimed as he was about to swing his sword on an off-guard Tina. Tina quickly closed her eyes as she heard the sword hit something. Had it taken her out so fast that she didn't even feel it. But she opened her eyes and saw Mr. Rose's arm over her, blocking the sword.

"Dirty move, Shadow." Mr. Rose said, punching Shadow in the chest with his free hand and blowing him back. Then he quickly turned to see Star about to dig her sword in Kelvin's chest. Mr. Rose quickly ran and tackled Star down, knocking her out.

"Woah.. Mr. Rose is bad ass." Axel said looking at their teacher.

"My name is Marcus Rose. Come with me." He said, as the five got up to follow him.

**Power Rangers: Space Recon Delta**

The five teenagers followed Mr. Rose, or Marcus, the former black ranger. He turned to his desk, and brought his hand under the table fidgeting around with it until the button he touched quickly moved the book case on the left wall. There were was one circular light beam, going from the ceiling to the floor.

"Everyone walk through it now." Marcus said. The kids looked at each other. "Well what're you waiting for?" Marcus asked.

"What is that?" Tina asked.

Marcus looked at his students. "Listen kids, it's okay. Trust me. Do it." He pleaded. The kids looked at each other, and then suddenly Kelvin went through the beam and disappeared.

"Is that a teleport?" Emily asked.

"Yes. Now please enter." Marcus said. All of the went in one by one, Emily first, Axel second, Jordan fourth and Tina last.

After they had transported, the five students stood around what looked like a high tech military base. There were lots of dark dressed people everywhere, as if they were spies, and lots of different doors.

"Follow me." Marcus said, as the five followed their so called teacher down the white Metallic corridors.

"Where are we?" Kelvin asked Marcus.

"S.R.D HQ." Marcus responded.

"S.R.D?" Jordan asked.

"Space Recon Delta." Marcus told them.

"Space Recon Delta?" Axel asked. "Like Space partol delta?"

"No. We're not officials of the law. We're more spies." Marcus told them.

"Spies?" Tina asked.

"So many questions..." Marcus said. "I wish you would all ask me these questions in class, maybe most of you would pass."

Axel and Jordan sort of blushed in embarrassment. Marcus led them down a thick corridor to where there was a giant office. A laboratory with a screen in the middle and computers surrounding it. It was a circular room. It was the same but remodeled room in which Z and Marcus had powered up the town shields.

In the middle of the room sat a large humanoid with the head and face of a dog. He was way taller than all of the kids and even Marcus.

"Doggy Cruger!" Axel said in disbelief.

"Axel Chang." Cruger said. "In his time, your brother was one of the best rangers, and in my top three of best Red Rangers that have ever worked for SPD."

Axel broadly grinned, and from behind Cruger, came a light brown haired female, wearing a tight white Spandex dress that showed of her curves which left Jordan looking like a lost puppy. Emily had smacked Jordan in the back of the head and told him to stop.

"You've assembled the All New Avengers." Z said in sarcasm. "You wanna use these hormone crazed teenagers to destroy the Vallanos?"

"Hey, remember that when we started we were also hormone crazed teenagers, too." Marcus came to their defense.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kelvin asked, now really confused.

"Allow me to explain." Cruger said. "Five years ago on A-Day, the SPD base was destroyed and three of our rangers. In order to fight off the Vallanos aliens, we became SRD, Space Recon Delta. Instead of being full on officials, we came sort of like Spies, a private military contractors. Our job is to take the Vallanos and protect the city in a way that isn't directly the law."

"So what do you want from us?" Jordan asked.

"You proved great skill and worthiness today. And we believe you have the genetic power to become Power Rangers." Cruger said.

"Power rangers?!" Jordan exclaimed. "I always wanted to be the red ranger."

"Wait.. Genetic power?" Emily asked.

"Powers that are passed along in our families. Skipping Generations, or maybe going by father to first son." Kelvin said.

"How did you know that?" Asked Emily.

"Because," Cruger said. "Kelvin has already manifested his in super speed. The ability he got from his grandfather."

"That was what you were doing? I thought I had hit my head." Said Jordan.

"Each of you have them. You just haven't manifested any." Z told the kids. Then she grabbed a tray that had five wrist leather watches. They looked like rolex, but with blue sides. Z grabbed one and pushed the button to the side, and then the watch turned bigger after a few mechanisms move. it still had the blue Rolex part, with triangle shaped side. Once you move the Rolex circle, that projected the power ranger uniform.

She handed one to each person. Kelvin looked at the watch and shook his head giving it back.

"I'm sorry. I can't." Kelvin said. "I came here on a promise to my Aunt. I was already putting myself in danger already I don't think she could live with me living the type of life."

Cruger looked at Kelvin. "Are you sure?" He said. Kelvin sighed and looked at the others.

"I'm sorry." He said, walking out.

He left the rest of the four and there was an awkward quiet moment, which was interrupted by a bunch of sirens blowing. The four quickly looked behind the screen to see the projection of the city. They saw a bunch of Burglars swarming the city, which jumped to footage of them being led by Star and Shadow, which jumped to footage outside the city, seeing the Vallanos spaceship getting closer to the city.

"Oh no!" Z exclaimed as she looked.

"What is it?" Marcus asked.

"Today there is going to be a big enough tear in the shield for the spaceship to come in. But we can't shoot them back with all the Burglars." Z told them.

Emily looked back at Axel, Tina, and Jordan. "We can do it."

"Let's go guys!" She exclaimed as they ran away. The new team of rangers, missing one.

**Power Rangers: Space Recon Delta**

The four ran out, facing the Burglars. Emily stopped in front of all of them and then brought out of her morpher, spinning the Rolex disc, and then pushing it town.

"Rangers! It's morphin' time!" She yelled, as the other three did it. "SRD, Charge up." A bunch huge circle of what looked like encrypted messages went around their bodies, forming the uniform around them.

Emily's body was covered with the blue encrypted code circle, and the covered in blue boots, black tight pants, and a light blue torso that was like a tight light blue, it had a streak in the middle that looked like a zipper which it wasn't, to the right of the uniform there was a large naturally shaped 2. Then her helmet was light blue, and the seeing goggles were like spyglasses. The top of it was subtly designed as a elephant. "SRD! Number 2, Blue Elephant ranger!" She yelled. If you looked at the uniform, it looked like sort of a motorcycle/car racer. Then she took stance and waited for the others.

Axel's body was then covered with the green encrypted code circle, and it went up from his feet, covering them in Green boots. Then came the black tight pants, and a green jacket, with the silver sides, and the number three on the right side of his uniform jacket. His helmet then covered his head, and it was subtly designed as a gorilla. "SRD! Number 3, Green Gorilla Ranger!" He yelled.

Jordan's body was covered with the yellow encrypted code circle, and it went up from his feet, covering them in yellow boots. Then came the black tight pants, and the yellow jacket, with the silver sides, and the number four on the right of his uniform. His helmet appeared on his head, and the subtle design of a cobra. "SRD! Number 4, Yellow Cobra Ranger!" He yelled.

Finally, Tina's body was covered with the hot pink encrypted code circle, and it went up from his feet covering them with pink boots. There was the black tight pants, and the pink jacket with the silver sides, and the number five on the right of his uniform. Her helmet appeared on her head and then the subtle design of a crane. "SRD! Number 5, Pink Crane Ranger!" She yelled.

"Rangers, attack!" The blue ranger, Emily yelled running at the Burglars, taking them out one by one. She then pressed a button on her morhper and a pistol appeared in her hand. She started shooting at each one. "Snapshot!" She yelled, with the other Rangers joining her.

"Why am I the yellow ranger?" Jordan complained, as a sword appeared on his hand and then slashing at the burglars yelling, "Scope Saber!" He took a group out of them by slashing two in one swing, and flipping over three and threw a giant slash down, the energy coming from it destroying at least five of the Burglars.

"Damn! So much power!" Jordan said. You couldn't see it, but he was smiling broadly and then begun flexing, but stopped by Star appearing next to him and kicking him right in the helmet, sending him down, and the critical hit powered Jordan down.

"Don't Power Rangers have a red ranger?" Shadow said coming from behind Star. "Where is the other one? He was the only.. Entertaining one."

Jordan quickly jumped up with an angry face. "We don't need him." Jordan said, punching again and again at Shadow, who blocked everything without any effort. Meanwhile, Emily ran towards Star, kicking her off guard.

Star quickly jumped up. "You shouldn't have done that." She said with a devilish grin. Star repeatedly punched Emily in the chest, sending her back, hitting a wall. The damage was too much, and she powered down. Tina in Pink Ranger mode, started shooting at star, and running at her. Star kicked at Tina, whom blocked it, leaving Star was sort of surprised at it. Tina then swept Star, leaving her on the ground. Then Tina pointed at the gun Star whom stood still.

Jordan was still punching at Shadow who while dodging said, "I'm bored." And then kicked Jordan in the chest, sending him to the wall Emily was against, in pain. Axel jumped in and roundhouse kicked Shadow, whom fell quickly on the ground.

The Pink Ranger and the Green Ranger were in a winning position. But as they were both on the ground, they disappeared in smoke, leaving the rangers upset. They turned around to see Star and Shadow smiling broadly and giving them each both a kick in the chest.

"This city is screwed if you're the four rangers." Shadow laughed at them.

**Power Rangers: Space Recon Delta**

Kelvin had been talking with Marcus in the SRD station, but he wasn't budging.

"I'm not going to do it! I promised my aunt that I wouldn't live dangerous anymore." Exclaimed Kelvin. Marcus sighed and looked at Kelvin one more time, before pointing at the screen that was broadcasting the city. And it was a broadcast of the rangers getting their asses whooped. Kelvin sighed as he looked more at Tina, whom he knew the most from there.

Kelvin closed his eyes and looked at Marcus. "They're gonna fail." He said.

"But they won't with you. You have manifested your power." Cruger said, coming from behind Marcus. "You know each of their powers.."

"No I don't."

"But you will. Once you see them."

Kelvin closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'll do it.. Under one condition." He said. "You take my aunt, and give her the medicine she needs, and move her out of that crappy place."

Cruger gave a small chuckle, and nodded. "Of course." And handed Cruger the Morpher."

**Power Rangers: Space Recon Delta**

Tina, now powered down, fought against Star. Star was obviously winning, blocking each of her hits, and hitting her, and sending her to the ground. Axel and Jordan were fighting against Shadow who didn't even put in an effort, dodging each one of their hits, and letting them accidentally hit each other. Emily jumped up, and started fighting against Star.

Emily did hold her own for a bit, until Star flying kicked her.

"Damn it." Jordan said, breathing heavily. Looking to his left, and saw a figure running abnormally fast, until it was a few meters away from them.

"Kelvin!" Tina exclaimed seeing him, smiling broadly. Jordan rolled his eyes, while Axel and Emily smiled.

Kelvin stuck out his wrist, and exclaimed, "SRD! Charge up!", rolling the disc on his Rolex, his watch turning into his morpher. Then it projected the Red Ranger uniform, he pushed it down and then red encrypted code circle went around his body. It went from his feet, leaving the red boots then giving him the black leather pants. It gave him the red leather ranger jacket, with the silver sides, and the red helmet, with the subtle design of a Cheetah.

"SRD! Number 1, Red Cheetah Ranger!" He yelled.

"No way." Jordan sighed, being a bit sore.

"Now it's fun." Star said smiling, with Shadow next to her. The both twins attacked the new Red Ranger, whom front flipped over them, and called upon the Scope Saber in his left hand, which was his good hand, and the pistol, snapshot, in his right hand. He started shooting at Star whom dodged it, and ran at him. She roundhouse kicked at Kelvin, who dodged it quickly, because he was really fast. Then he slashed at her, blowing her back.

Shadow ran at him, and Kelvin without any effort spin kicked him in the face. Kelvin powered down and looked at his new teammates, while Star and shadow turned into smoke (literally) and disappeared. Tina quickly ran and hugged him.

"Knew you'd come." She said.

"You barely know me?" Kelvin said confused.

"I need all I need to know." She told him, looking straight into his eyes, which gave Kelvin a little flutter in his stomach. Then he looked up to see the spaceship of the Vallanos getting closer.

"Alright guys," Kelvin said. "It's morphin time."

The four others stood up and came behind then new chosen red ranger. "I don't know why I just powered down, to power back up... Waste of energy..." Kelvin said.

"I'll be the red ranger if you don't wanna be." Jordan said.

"Shut up." Replied Kelvin and held out his wrist, rolling the disc on his Rolex, and the other rangers mimicked him. He quickly smiled, and pushed down on the button, and then the others did it. "Rangers! Ready?!" He exclaimed.

"Ready!" They all yelled.

"SRD, Charge up!" The five yelled in unison. They each pressed the button on their morpher, and the encrypted code of their color circled them, starting from their feet to the top of their bodies. Their color boots, the black pants, their color tops with silver sides, and their unique color and design of their helmet.

"Alright guys." Kelvin said turning around, seeing the hole in the city shield and the spaceship getting closer. "Any ideas?"

The blue ranger looked at each of her teammates and raised her hand.

"Emily," Kelvin laughed, as you could hear from his helmet. "You don't need to raise your hand. As my second in command, you say whatever you want."

Emily giggled a little bit, and then said. "Thanks." But then she got serious. "Alright so the shield is made of a material that can be manipulated from the inside just with enough strength."

"So. If we used the Zords, could we have enough strength?" Kelvin asked.

"I think so." Emily said, not really sure.

"I'll take your word for it, if it doesn't work, it's all your fault if the spaceship gets in here and kills us all." Said Kelvin.

Emily shook her head. "Wait I didn't-"

But it was too late, Kelvin was already talking through the communicator. "Z."

_"Yes, Kelvin?"_ They heard Z's voice asked.

"Can you send out the Zord's?" Kelvin asked.

After a few seconds without answer, Z responded. _"That would be a negative. They're not ready yet."_

"It's all your fault, Emily." Kelvin said.

"What? I didn't even-"

"Upupupupupupup, ssh. It's too late. We need to find another source of strength." Kelvin said, and then looked at Axel.

"Why're you looking at me?" Axel asked.

"You're the green gorilla ranger for a reason." Kelvin said.

"That was rigged, they just gave us any old morpher." Jordan complained.

"No." Emily said.

"We all got which one suited us the most." Tina said.

"It's not a coincidence that Kelvin is the Red Cheetah Ranger. His genetic trait is superspeed. The cheetah is the fastest animal in the jungle." Emily told Jordan.

"Then why am I a snake?" Jordan asked. "I am not conniving."

Kelvin quickly took out his pistol and shot at Jordan's head, and Jordan had dodged it so quickly, it seemed he dodged it right before Kelvin even shot it.

"Snake like reflexes." Kelvin said. Jordan looked at himself.

"How.. How did.." He said, staring at his hands and his feet.

"And you," Kelvin said pointing at Emily. He smiled, even though you couldn't see it through his helmet. "You already know your power."

"No?" Emily said confused.

"Blue Elephant Ranger.. Elephants are some of the smartest animals ever. I don't think your intelligence comes just from reading books." Kelvin said. Then he turned to Tina, who Kelvin was really sure she knew.

"Don't even say it. I have super agility or something." Tina said.

"Not only that, but the grace you showed. You were like a leaf, and you jumped higher than anyone I have seen. Super jump, super agility. You're exactly like the graceful crane."

Then last he looked at Axel. "And we need you, because I saw it earlier when you fought. You're strong like the gorilla." Kelvin said. Axel nodded.

"I know what I have to do." Axel said, and looked at the shield, and running towards the weak point. But then suddenly, Burglars showed up and closed off the four remaining rangers.

"Emily, you know about the shield the most. Go with Axel." Kelvin said. Emily nodded, and then Kelvin, taking out his scope saber, ran fast and slashed a straight line of Burglars, clearing a way for Emily to get out.

Kelvin turned to the two remaining rangers, and nodded at them.

"This is gonna be fun." Jordan said, taking his snapshot gun, and jumping up, shooting a bunch of them down. Tina gave her abnormal jump, spinning around with her gun and shooting her fair share of them. She landed slowly, which was really abnormal.

Kelvin was using his speed to take out a group of Burglars in under five seconds. But then more and more started showing up.

"Where are they coming from?!" Jordan grunted as he fought, but his quick reflexes weren't enough, and a Burglar slashed him in the back with their Claw hands. Jordan let out a cry of pain, and feel to his knee's. Kelvin quickly ran in front of Jordan, to protect him in case more attacks came.

"I got an idea." Kelvin said. "Tina! Give me your snapshot!"

Tina threw him the snapshot, and as he looked around the gun, he found a way to put it against his gun and screwing them. "SnipeShooter!" He Yelled, as he pointed it at a group of Burglars, blowing a great number of Burglars away.

"The closer the ship gets, the easier it is for them to send Burglars. " Tina said, fighting off more. But then she got hit from behind, and fell down.

"Tina!" Kelvin exclaimed, and going through his communicator. "Guys! Could you hurry up?"

_"We're on it!"_ Came Emily's voice from the communicator.

**Power Rangers: Space Recon Delta**

Emily and Axel ran down the streets, unable to stop for the panicking people who were convinced they were going to lose their lives at that moment. As the two reached the city boundaries, they climbed the walls and got there until they were at the point where the giant hole in the shield was. You couldn't see the shield unless it got hit. You could see the impact a bit.

Emily moved her hand around her helmet, until she pushed a button right next to her helmet. Then her ranger goggles turned infrared and looked around the shield, the heat temperatures showing around the shield.

"Alright!" Emily said, pushing the same button on Axel's helmet. "Can you see it?"

"Yeah." Axel nodded as he walked towards the giant hole.

"There is a problem. You're not Elastic-Man." Emily said. Axel sighed and looked at the shield.

_"Guys! Could you hurry up?"_ They heard Kelvin's voice come from the communicator.

"We're on it!" Emily responded. "How are we gonna do this?"

Axel grabbed to the bottom part of the circular hole and sighed. "Here goes nothing." He quickly began to pull on it, sparks coming out of his hand and uniform. The shield was going up, it had started out slow but it had gone faster and faster.

"You're doing it!" Emily said, jumping with excitement.

Axel had extended the shield up to where his arms could reach, which wasn't nearly enough to block out the spaceship. More and more sparks came out, as Axel grunted in pain.

_"Green Ranger."_ Z said from the communicator. _"Your shield energy is going down rapidly. What're you doing?"_

"He's grabbing the shield directly." Emily said.

_"Are you both out of your minds?!"_ Z exclaimed from the communicator.

Axel then suddenly let go of the shield, and gave it a punch going up, like an uppercut. The shield quickly went up, covering all of the hole. Emily powered down and smiled. "It's up!" She then looked at Axel, who was still in his ranger uniform, looking at the shield. Then suddenly he powered down, and looked tired. Suddenly he started to fall, but Emily caught him.

"We did it, what about over there?" Emily asked through her communicator.

_"We're fine."_ Kelvin responded. Emily could see from her high point a bunch of motionless Burglars that seem to be laying on the ground, and the rangers sitting down as if they were tired, seeing that, Emily giggled a bit.

**Power Rangers: Space Recon Delta**

The five rangers, all powered down, walked through the hall of the hidden SRD building, which they did not know where it was exactly located. They had been transported there by a button in their watch/morhpers. They all talked to each other, clearly happy on their first victory and having stopped the Spaceship.

"Good job, rangers." Cruger said, with Marcus on his right side and Z on his left side. "But remember. This is just a battle, there are many more to come."

Kelvin smiled. "And when those come, we'll give it our all to win. Right?" He said to the other four. They yelled "Yeah!" in unison.

"That is all I needed to know." Cruger smiled, dismissing the rangers. But as they all walked to their transport room, Axel stopped Kelvin.

"What is it, Axel?" Kelvin asked.

"Where are you staying?" He asked. Kelvin felt inclined not to respond.

"Why?" Kelvin asked.

"Because..." Axel said. "My mom makes the fried rice ever."

After a pause, Kelvin looked at Axel and smiled. "I love fried rice." They both laughed and gave made conversation as they walked to the transport room.

* * *

**Well that's is it. For now at least. How'd you like it? I know, I put elements from my favorite Power Rangers series, RPM, Go-Buster, SPD. **

**I'm not sure what the next episode will be, but stay tuned.** **Also thanks to the Users on the Idea Wiki for inspiring me to write this.**


End file.
